


A Werewolf in Heat

by serenadequeen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 1, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadequeen/pseuds/serenadequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's going through a tough time in her life. As a werewolf, she struggles to find the meaning of life and whatnot. To crave her need for Laura Hollis, she begins dating other women in hoping that she will no longer want Laura. Post season 1 (after season 1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Werewolf in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I classed this into Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence because it's the closest to it. Not really much Hollence in this just barely.

It was a late afternoon at the Summer Society house. Everything was so quiet and mellow. 

“Danny! You’re here!”

One of Danny’s Sisters barged into her room.

“Anna!! I’m busy!”

Anna froze in horror. Danny had her hand in her pants. Was she--?

“Oh my God,” Anna hissed, “Danny’s finally grown into a woman!”

\--

Later at the table, Danny was eating some left over stew. Anna arrived and sat at the other end of the table. She was smirking.

“Shut up” Danny mumbled.

“Danny,” Anna giggled, “It’s perfectly fine. It’s natural for a woman your age to do this. Wait until you get in heat seasons”

Danny stopped chewing on her food and starred at her Sister.

“In heat?” Danny asked.

“Yeah,” Anna said, “All werewolves go through it during hormonal periods during adult hood”

“You’re kidding me”

“Nope. Oh, and I’ve seen the way you look at that Hollis girl. You better be careful because she’s a freshman and she’s taken.”

Danny proceeded in eating her food, “Thanks for reminding me. Taken by a fucking vampire”

“Danny…” Anna groaned, “Remember how Twilight went? You don’t want to end up like a possessive werewolf like Jacob”

“I know… It’s just… I really love her you know?”

Anna got up and rubbed Danny’s back, “Just hang on, okay?”

Danny nodded.

\--

The next morning Anna put on her bathrobe and walked passed Danny’s room and heard moaning. At first she thought Danny was masturbating, but there was a second voice.

“Oh Danny…”

Anna smiled and whispered under her breath “Nice going, Lawrence.”

Coming out of her room, Danny adjusted her red plaid shirt, sweating. Beside her was another woman. The woman pressed her body against Danny’s and kissed her cheek.

“Call me” The girl said.

Danny smirked and the girl left.

“Well well well. Danny the player, huh?” Anna leaned against a wall with her arms crossed.

“Shut up. I’ve known her for a while. What’s it to you?” Danny seemed angry.

“Danny…” Anna got closer and placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder, “I know you’re going through a tough time. I’ve been there. I’m your mentor and I’ll always be there for you”

It’s true. Anna’s been through her hormonal phase. It’s tough. Your personality changes and you don’t seem to be yourself anymore.

“Just leave me alone” Danny brushed off Anna’s hand and walked away.

\--

“Danny…” A girl moaned.

They were in the locker room. Danny slammed a woman against the lockers and sucked onto her neck. The girl wrapped her thighs around Danny and tugged the redhead’s hair furiously. Danny growled under her breathe and felt a jolt of pleasure running through her body as she touched the other woman.

Carefully, she slipped her fingers in the girl’s pants and began rubbing. The woman yelped in pleasure, pulling more onto Danny’s hair. All Danny could imagine was that any girl she’d have sex with are actually Laura. It couldn’t get out of her mind. Seeing Laura pant loudly and hearing her moaning. 

When it was the other girl’s turn, as Danny came she yelled Laura’s name.

“Who the fuck is Laura?” The woman asked angrily. 

“Just a friend” Danny panted, smiling.

The woman slapped Danny across the face and pushed her away.

“You’re disgusting!” 

The woman left before Danny could say anything. But that wouldn’t have stopped her. She was a different person now and she would sleep or have sex with as many girls as possible. It was better than forcing on Laura. She wants Laura to be happy, so why would she force herself on the only woman she truly loves?

Danny casually pulls her pants back up and went back to class.


End file.
